Copen vs Adam Taurus
Copen vs Adam DBX Cartoonfan.jpg|Cartoonfan12345 Description Azure Striker Gunvolt vs RWBY! They believe to be of the rightous path, but they could not be further from it. In this battle of firearms vs swordsmenship, who will live to see their sick genocidal justice through? Intro DBXIntro.gif Who are you rooting for? Copen Adam Battle Location: Beacon Academy Time: Night (Cue: Kingdom Hearts 2 - Sacred Moon) Beacon Academy, once was a fine school with freshly cut green grass now was engulfed in flames and infested by Grimm. Students and teachers were fighting for their lives, defending themselves from not only the vicious monsters, but forces from the White Fang as well. However, one teenage boy was effortlessly warding off both forces. He wore a white and pink hooded top and wielded a large shield and hand gun. A large Ursa charged at the young man and swung one of its giant paws at him. He simply backflips into the air. While airborne, a jetpack on the boy's back activated, slowing his descent. He points his hand gun at the monster, aiming for its head, then fires so many rounds into the Ursa's face, one would think he wasted all of his ammo right there. The gun wielder finally landed on the ground and walked away, not caring to see what damage he had done. So many bullets were shot into the beast's head, it barely resembeled the image of a bear. The Grimm falls onto the ground, dead. As the young warrior continued forward, a small circular drone flew from out of his pocket. A somewhat muffled female voice then emitted from the machine. Lola: "Sheesh, Copen. Are you feeling alright? That was a bit extreme, even for you." The young man, Copen, didn't stop walking. Or even show any sign of acknowledgement. He kept going, occasionally shooting down any Grimm or White Fang soldiers that he encountered. The robot sighed with annoyance. The two continued until a loud feminine scream erupted. The white haired boy stopped and looked around, noticing part of a large wall had collapsed. (Cue: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door - Doopliss) Meanwhile in the that very part of the building, which used to resemble a cafeteria of sorts, a teenage girl with raven black hair is seen being knocked onto the ground. She looks up to meet her attacker: A young man with bright red hair who wore mostly black and red. And covering his eyes was a white mask. The man held a long glowing red sword out, pointed straight at the girl's neck. Adam: "Blake, why do you constantly attempt to defend these low life humans? You and I both know what they have done to our people, and what they will do." Before the girl, Blake, could even say a word, the sound of gun fire filled the sky. Adam turns around to the source, which was none other than the white haired Copen, who had shot three warning shots into the cracked ceiling above. Copen: "Adept! Your days of plauging our world with your vile presence is over!" The Adept slayer points his gun at Adam's head. An arrogant smirk rises on his face and he walks toward the newcomer. While he was distracted, the black haired girl silently gets up and flees the scene. Adam: "Well well, another human who wants to play the 'hero'. Fine, if you're so eager to throw your life away..." (Cue: Death Battle - Chorus of Carnage) Adam: "Then so be it." '' '' Conclusion Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cartoonfan12345 Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Anti-Villain vs Anti-Villain themed DBXs